Who is greedy?
by hai-edogawa
Summary: read and review... worst tragedy to happen... or to even imagine of...but Conan passed away as his dense heart melted due to heat radiated by Ai's love for him...hey reread the fic is slightly modified... I do comment that Ai's love was greediest and selfish...also cast are Conan Ai Hakase...and death... altenate ending second chapter..read 3rd foe cruelity...hahaaa
1. Chapter 1 : who is greedy?

One shot Fanfic: Who is greedy?

Start

It's been a two days since the black organization was bought down by Conan and Ai along with the FBI... Many higher rank members of the BO were arrested it came to an end pretty effectively with no casualties on good side...

Ai retrieved the crucial data of APTX4869...and got it copied to her system...

Conan happily starts his request "Yo...Haibara … its three years we both lived in this form hiding our true self's...isn't it good that the antidote would be ready sooner and we can say goodbye to our fake forms...and finally I can be with Ran...She waited for me for 3 long years and she must be rewarded for her patience I guess..."

Ai slowly replies though cheerfully "Yeah Mouri-san really had a painful life waiting for you and all...plus she is so great and kind she saved me from Vermouth and she took special care of me when needed...don't worry I'll start my experimenting and analysis soon….and report to you later...with good results I hope..."

(^remember this line...recall code is ^)  
Conan clearly heard her remarks with gentle voice and the genuine smile she had on her face...  
He hugged her... a thanking warm one...she felt her life is fulfilled though it looks incomplete...

Remember the initial story above...

12 days of severe analysis and research to reverse the poison's effect i.e to neutralize the effects of ATPX4869...Ai figured out no compound or mixture or formula … can be of any help...but she didn't want Kudo to be depressed thus she continued and carried on...

She was adding numerous chemicals and compounds to her APTX4869 intoxicated blood samples she collected in set of test tubes as per her BMI she has 3.47L of blood inside her body she spent nearly 250ml on her researches till now but all in were in vain ...nothing helped her...  
She got really annoyed on failures and the continues requests or queries of Conan didn't help her mood stay clam..

15th day

Test tube #1: Mixture of her blood and Compound C... a mixture she hoped to work and give positive results...she took that mix under microscope vision on a glass plate … it worked but soon she inferred that the poison fought back effectively and nullified the actions of Compound C...'it was in vain again'

Test tube #2: Mixture of her blood and Compound A... another mixture she believed to work and give positive results...she took that mix under microscope vision on a glass plate … it worked but soon she inferred that the poison fought back effectively in strange action...the poison itself is newer but silent one...no toxic effects inferred..though It had to eliminated APTX poison but it produced another poison...'Same result it failed again'

Test tube #3: Mixture of her blood and Compound C & A... a last hope she had on her work to produce positive results...she took that mix under microscope vision on a glass plate … it worked but soon she inferred that the poison fought back effectively but it nullified the actions of Compound C..'what the..'...'it was useless again...Damn!...what now how can I say no to Kudooo...'  
/She was crying in fact severely sobbing/

During all this research activity Hakase was with her...he gave her his consoling and cheering words but it wont help anymore...  
After which Hakase left...she continued sobbing alone...

She got severely mad at self and trashed all the contents...the test tube sample 1 and 2 got mixed accidentally...now as a time pass she tested the new mixture with crying eyes...

All of a sudden she got a shock...she couldn't believe what she inferred now...immediately she corrected her vision and after cleaning her eyes... wiping tears...she rechecked...

She was surprised at the results..it worked something helped her eventually...

But wait a minute if 1&2 mixture vanished the poison...then why didn't it helped when they were mixed together earlier...  
Some new phenomena or a theory to answer it...

She tested again calmly...

add C to blood a while later add A...Eh..it failed how!

Okay

Now add A to blood a while later add C...eh ...What the heck it failed again how!...What is this...?

Hmm...may be this is how it is... Add A to blood and add C to another blood unmixed with A...now mix both... what now ...what now...eh...it worked...is it true...is it a dream...wow!...

/she started rejoicing but then all of a sudden she returned to her serious face back/

Chotto matte … how can Kudo's blood be separated inside of his body... there's no way we can achieve this practically...  
But there has to be a way out...what ...how!...

No way we could do that... till now it worked and as per the calculations it would be permanent with these values and on proportional case it must be done...but how on earth can we separate the blood within the body itself...how... and more to it... what happens when I add A to my blood is that the APTX vanishes temporarily but another compound is formed its nature is of a poison...this returns with higher concentration but it remains friendly after returning...i.e it wont be dangerous to the body but it won't help to get back the true form either... in other words it wont be fruitful

I will name it as Compound L ...L for Love...love poison... ironic Ne!...  
Also it is well known old saying that a poison kills another poison...I shall tell this to Kudo...but of course after I succeed …and most important of all how on earth could it be done...is there a solution for this really...or what is it...I have been this far...it must not happen...What ...how?

/something clicked her/

So it means that if I filter out this new compound after mixing with my blood at calculated scale...by process of electrolytic distillation and rapid dialysis ...then I will be left with this friendly poison...i.e L compound ...and the same when combined with another mixture of blood with compound C then APTX4869 is all gone for good and for permanent...

But wait a minute...  
If this Compound C in a form of capsule is consumed by Kudo then half elimination would be done inside of him and all will be required is this APTX4869 inside of my blood(*) compounded with 'A' to produce a fascinating L Poison and then filter this L compound by some clever means from the blood...  
Later I have to form a L compound capsule with that filtered powder and dispose of that new clean blood which can't be reused due to lack of certain quality in blood...though this blood will be clean after dialysis but cant be transfused to any one...  
In other words separate the L compound from the blood and dispose of this useless blood...

(*=of course a living & flowing blood cells are necessary for this)

Yeah that's it … the solution for Kudo... for his happiness … I hate to do it..but he desperately wants Mouri-san...I can't be selfish for now...never ever my love would be selfish...

/It was a severe testing and tiring night she slept late say around 2am...Hakase isn't informed yet as he was sleeping.../

Next day, 10am morning... Conan at Hakase's place...

Conan enters in a questioning mood "oye..Hakase...Haibara! any progress yet..." he screamed a little...Ai was inside the kitchen … she smiled as she heard him...she makes her way towards the living room...

Hakase wisely whispered with a sad and serious voice "Ah..Shinichi-kun ...Ai-kun tried to her best potentials and worked on all possibilities … day & night for you... ever since the BO was destroyed but yesterday it was concluded that there is no solution...no cure..." he bent his head...

Conan stood in disbelief...he thought Ai must be cheating about the cure not being available...and all...but why he wanted to figure it out...  
As he was processing he heard a voice from behind...

Ai interrupted from behind chuckling a little... "hey...its not true...no need to worry now...actually after Hakase left to sleep I continued my work and I accidentally discovered a cure... guess what it will work for you...Of course its a permanent one...but"

He was annoyed on Hakase for giving him a sad news so wisely...but soon he calmed down and processed Ai's words and queried back "what 'but'...huh"

Ai continued calmly "its nothing...its just that I need to buy a few set of instruments and all...so will ya get me some money for this huh..." at the end she showed a stubborn face...

He chuckled nicely and replied "oi oi ...of course I will ...anything to get back to Ran!" he was nicely Fantasizing about Ran...  
Ai and Hakase sighed heavily to express that they were very tired of seeing him always fantasize like a jerkk or looser hahaa...  
He turned his gazes towards them with a blank blinking look...hahaa...

Hakase was in surprise as it was a news for him too...he muttered in amazement "Ehh...are you serious Ai-kun ...but what compound did the magic?..."

Ai pointed smilingly and thoughtfully "Ahh ...Hakase it's a shear, awesome, fascinating and an amazing phenomena...just as a mystery for any scientist... you know...I'll share it in detail but later..."

Hakase was blinking with no idea about the research...

Conan thought 'she loves researching and all... don't she'...

Later she bought the required set of instruments...usually found in hospitals or Laboratories or pharmaceutical labs to make medicines... a good blood transfusion instrument...etc

Hakase helped her along...

All is ready and installed in the basement lab...

She started as per her calculations on linear scale she estimated 250mg of C compound capsule to Conan directly and 50mg of L compound capsule thereafter...

As per previous concentration measurements  
40ml APTX blood + 5mg of A when mixed well produced a new poison about 15mg of L compound and remaining was clean blood which can't be reused(transfused) due to lack of RBC's which died during reaction...  
* This L poison is to be extracted by proper mechanisms...

So for producing 50mg of L capsule it needed approximate investment of 140ml APTX blood + 18-20mg of the A compound

Now Ai informed and explained her whole research how it progressed and all the facts including the accidental discovery...

They were all weird and surprising but the experimental proofs attested her words...especially the test on lab rats...of course she carried the normal procedures...

i.e She fed calculated amount of C compound to the rats that were shrunken with APTX4869 effect...then injected another Rats blood containing the produced and estimated quantity of L compound...

This L compound in her blood was obtained by mixing the APTX blood freshly drawn with A compound and for human use it must be distilled properly by using sophisticated instruments and all...

Also as a fact that APTX must be contained in the blood so mixing APTX with clean fresh blood won't work out...nor they can feed APTX to any person and withdraw blood from him...Of course who will be that cruel…  
In short it means that only Conan or Ai's blood were eligible to form that L compound... because they effectively stored APTX poison inside their living forms...

As soon as Hakase studied her whole research and facts he panicked...

Hakase furiously queried "what all is this Ai-kun... isn't there any alternative to this..."

Ai shrugged sweetly and hopefully replied "I guess we already tried all the other possibilities...but you better know how they all failed... may be that accidental discovery wanted to show me something...it wanted to give me a chance to correct all my sins and mistakes"

Hakase calmly whispered in a dim voice "Ah...Ai-kun...how much of your blood did you wasted till now on the experimental analysis...I mean till the experimenting stage..."

Ai hastily faced him and calmly replied quoting "eh..wasted no ...It was utilized not wasted for anything you know...hmm well I guess 40+60+50+100=250ml for the 14day testings...and yesterday about 100ml or less...so may be 350ml since the BO was gone...but why do you ask.."

Hakase alarmed and sobered internally... he continued "and how much before that"

Ai again lazily but thoughtfully commented "ah...say not more that 500ml...so assume it overall to be less than a liter...but why..."

Hakase shed tears hearing her bold numeric calculative values...he whispered again in dimmest voice ever in his whole life but fairly audible to sharp ears "Duishte...Ai-kun!...why are you doing it this way...Shinichi-kun won't be glad about it" someone started to eavesdrop the conversation from now on... this eavesdropping figure alarmed and whispered to self 'what is she going to do and in what way... huh'

Ai slowly murmured with a face showing a matter of fact expression also she smiled weirdly "well What do you think...Hakase!" that eavesdropping figure got curious about the situation and on what all he heard he continued...especially Ai's indirect comment though it was like some obvious thing she was pointing at... but it didn't yielded him any hints or clues...

Hakase understood the reason he simply sighed and replied "Because you love him...Right"  
Ai nodded slowly and smirked boldly...like she said 'bingo!' … also she awesomely commented "Everything is fair in love and war' Further she added "Hakase please don't let that Tantei-kun know about it as you said he won't be happy to learn so not until the transformation is done"

This eavesdropping figure was Conan...he was shaken at Hakase's body language and reply...and witnessing Ai's bold smirking nod...he assumed that she is planning to do some trick against him...though he cried internally for her to fall in love with him but he already had someone else... and he carried on with that...he let Ai play her games for time being...he felt ashamed for entrusting her...he got agitated recalling the high words when she commented earlier about Ran...'it was all lie huh' …. 'anyway I'll let you play...'...'also I do have good love feelings for you but Ran is most deserving me ...especially 3years of tough waiting life can't be neglected she must be rewarded...I am sorry yo Haibara...'(^remember this lines...recall code is ^...go to the start)

[what a tragedy is starting here]

Ai and Hakase continued on their mission and very soon they finished the task of making the cure...  
i.e 140ml APTX fresh blood from Ai with 18-20mg of A compound to produce about 50mg L compound...and other clean but useless blood...

Next they filtered out the required thing by means of electro-dialysis an advance and awesome filtering technique to even segregate colloidal particles...i.e tiniest dissolved particles inside of a solution...

It was successful and the news reached Conan...  
[Note Conan was hardly aware of the process how the cure is developed...he was on enjoying his part]

He came in delight not to show that he was aware of few things and he suspiciously took the medicine immediately as Ai advised all the steps...from taking a medium sized C capsule then a little later a tiny L capsule.

It all began... but best thing to notice was that there was no considerable pain this time...yeah minor sensations couldn't be avoided... overall say it was a smoothest transformation ever...

After a gentle relief Conan in fact Shinichi friendlily commented to Ai "Yo Haibara! Thanks for all your hardships...I wanted to tell you something..."

Haibara showed a genuine smile and whispered "Nani...?"

Shinichi commented wisely "I advise you too to change back and live your true life to the fullest...I know you have fallen for me but I already have Ran so carry on... you will surely find someone to I hope so..."

Ai slowly replied "so you were already aware of my feelings … yeah I can but it won't be Conan/Shinichi Ne.." she sobbed at his words.

Shinichi replied humbly "Haibara I know that it hurts but you gotta make few sacrifices for the one whom you love...you want to see me happy Ne..." he quoted it because he thought she is up to somethings... he wanted to stop...

She weirdly replied "yeah any sacrifice right..."  
He muttered cutely "Yeah any"

Haibara slowly continued "hey when are you going to confess her since the cure is permanent"

Shinichi wanted to reply but he felt a pain immediately and he started shrinking everyone panicked at the scene...

After he was back to Conan he angrily stated "hey is this your new kidding... joke or something...why did I change back so soon...what the hell is this...so Hakase and you tricked me Haa...I heard he asked you 'Duishte Ai-kun' ...and you nodded that you love me...so you tricked me for that...really you are greedy for love...your love is greedy...I knew that you were planning something... I heard Hakase whispering to you 'why this way and all...' and you believed 'Everything is fair in Love and war' but I never imagined that you would do this to me...now you will tell me that there's no permanent cure right!...you should have directly denied rather than tricking me and all" he showed an irritated and annoyed face...throughout his speech...

Ai and Hakase recovered from the panic due to the scene of his returning back...and now both were dazzled at his quick conclusive remarks...they recalled and processed his all words...  
Ai felt dying the very instance but she didn't want to...not for the time being...  
Hakase was about to justify and explain all the things to Conan but Ai stopped him...

Ai immediately took some actions...she withdrew some of the Conan's blood and started to analyze it...her initial reports to the situation were that... "Ah...Kudo-kun it's because the concentration of doze was less and feeble hence it was ineffective...don't worry it'll be prepared by tomorrow...trust me...just one last time..." she shed few tears... also she voiced this guiltily...

Conan nodded and left...still he had no trust on her...

Hakase who was strangulated hearing Ai's remarks and the very misunderstood situation quickly computed along side of Ai.

They performed a new test it was found that they have to go quadratic way not the linear way...  
that is the new value of L compound required was 470mg-500mg might work for permanent cure...and for producing 470mg L compound they needed about 1690ml APTX blood from Ai or Conan and 120-130mg of the A compound ….of course it would be Ai because if they remove that much from Conan he can't sustain the transformation

Ai who was 9-10 years form had about 3.4-3.5 L of blood so she will be hardly left with about 2 L or less blood ….it can't be predicted fatal or okay but chance of not surviving were above 73percent..of course if she take some other donated blood then it would definitely kill her causing her WBC's to fade out...

Hakase and Ai had a nice interesting chat it's disclosed later for suspense as a flash back...

As planed earlier both woke up at morning 4 am...

First thing done was that C capsule of 850mg was developed...

Next very thing done was that, Ai's blood about 1700ml was taken out with no hesitations on working hands...

Hakase cried severely again...he felt himself to be a criminal...he knew he is helping one to commit suicide but she approved him that she's gonna prove it from Conan's voice very soon that this is allowed in love...

Very soon the A compound was mixed to that 1700ml Ai's APTX blood about 120mg and the distillation process was carried out...not later say about 520mg of L poison compound was isolated...and a 500mg L capsule was developed...

This whole thing took 4 hours...

Conan was given a call early morning … as informed he came to Hakase's at 9am...

Ai was almost exhausted she severely looked fatigued ...a walking Zombie...  
Guess what cruel & foolish Conan assumed the reason for her dull appearance as...yeah you are right …'may be coz she worked hard for the whole night ...yeah yeah I 'll forgive her if she has made it permanent for now'

Ai though she will faint or die any moment... she carried on collecting her all strength and courage …

"Ahh...Kudo before I make that antidote for you... I want to learn few things … mind answering me.."

Hakase alarmed at her statement because the cure was ready...'what is she up-to'...  
He continued listening the conversation...

Conan calmly replied "yeah whatever..."

Ai quoted "well to get back to Mouri-san ...why do you want to return as Shinichi...go back as Conan tell her the whole story … I am sure you can ignore that age margin..."

Conan replied lazily "no its not possible...if it was...then I wouldn't have needed you"

Ai smirked at his reply "then I was not wrong about it..." she glared at Hakase for an instance to catch his attention …

She continued "okay the next question is...well as being Conan you earned lot of new things, friends, hearts of many are you ready to sacrifice them all...and many more sacrifices to go back the one whom you love"

Conan wisely replied "well that is what love is right...you sacrifice many things important to you for your love and its happiness..."

Ai commented casually "as I thought you have to make many sacrifices..." once again she glared at Hakase... he understood what she is trying to prove...Conan observed them weirdly...

She continued coldly "what if I suggest you now that demanding for cure will endanger one's life... in short chances of death or death risk is very high what would you comment on it..."

*remember the word demanding

He got a little annoyed at her strange accent and words but he wisely replied again… "well if it truly involve risk of life then... I am ready to take any risk to get back to Ran...to make her Happy...anything for her … any sacrifice for her...any risk for her...for her happiness…of course love also means that you can take all sort of risks however foolish it might be for the one whom you love …. and if you are just suggesting it to scare me or make me believe you then I suggest you that its better if you claim that you don't want to make it for me coz your love for me is greedy..."

Ai smirked awesomely in her whole life she practically smiled after hearing and processing his words …  
She turned and specially smirked at Hakase...a smirk that said 'did I prove it...'

Hakase stared the whole scene with his glasses that prevented his eyes being seen...in short they were held at some reflective angle so no refraction... and helplessly he nodded to her smirk...

Not later Ai took out a big and a medium sized capsule from her pocket and handed them to Conan... Conan was surprised at her changed attitude and to see the capsules were already prepared...

Along with that she commented nicely glaring him face to face...boldly...and with a super confidence "Yeah my love is really greedy...because I took all risks for the happiness of the one whom I love...not the one who loves me... and since even foolish risks are allowed so I am not qualifying for a suicide title nor it could imply that I ran away from fate as a coward..." at the end she turned back and tried to walk towards Hakase who was near the couch...she caught her head which was having a head strut...very severe indeed beyond one's imagination... she held it with her palm...eyes shutting down

Conan stood processing her words and recalling her dense style while speaking …. he hardly had any clue...

Both Hakase and Conan observed her words...movements and the dying faint she gave right before there eyes...

She collapsed on the floor very weakly...she fainted or it rather seemed like she was dead...

Hakase still stood at his position ever since the questioning of Ai started...even after she fainted he didn't have the courage to move...nor he wanted to do something even if its possible to Resuscitate her...he concluded her life was really fulfilled...and it is best for her that if she's gone ….gone to the other world...

Conan couldn't see her lying on the floor like a dead...he made his move towards her...and screamed to his maxima... "Hakase!...did she take some poison or something what is this..."

Hakase stood as dead...he whispered to his screaming query "no instead she sacrificed herself to create a L poison for you … a Poison to kill another Poison...She named it L as for Love...The bigger capsule you have now was C capsule say C for Conan...and the smaller the L capsule containing the L poison was developed by mixing her 1.7Liter of APTX blood with a Compound Chemical 'A' A for Ai...if you are still in any confusion...read the process how the cure was actually developed...and where the risk was exactly involved and on whose life in particular...who is greedy...well its a mystery for me...and most important supporting answer is that demanding for cure involved Risk for you...not by consuming it...but you wanted to take any risk so you can't question for now...you took the risk by demanding the cure but her life was at stakes...and the reasons she did all this are very well inside her heart...ask her if she's still alive and if not then ask me...if you want to...or just swallow those cures and enjoy your life"

Still confused about the horrifying scene...Conan hastily and furiously comments "Hakase her pulse is diminishing she isn't breathing...tell me what all did she do"

Hakase nods and narrates the flash back he had with Ai...

{

As soon as I studied the requirements for the Permanent cure...all the historical facts and calculations of Ai's blood BMI and all...  
I pressed my words furiously "Masaka you are not doing it...right..?"

She commented stylishly "What makes you think that I'll head back now...?...especially the efforts till now to utilize my blood will be all gone in Vain...they will all become waste if I step back now... and I don't want it to be wasted...the accidental research really does points to the fact that I must correct all my sins myself...don't stop me Hakase... "

I knew I can't control her my way... hence I remarked "Ahh..Shinichi-kun would never want any one to take suicidal risks so stop it now will you..."

She boldly replied "Eh...Hakase did you forget what all he claimed earlier...and my promise was not the one that I would break...besides he would have done anything for Mouri-san coz he loves her...so why wouldn't I be allowed to do anything for the one whom I love...I know in some way I'll be running away from fate...and if you think I am wrong then I can prove you from his own words he won't have a right to comment on my love tomorrow...just wait and watch Hakase...!"

I shed tears hearing her bold comments of certainty...I whispered again in dimmest voice ever in my whole life "Duishte...Ai-kun!"

She alarmed up at my reactions and face...she replied casually from point to point... "is a reason necessary Hakase...and if it is... then there isn't one that I can give...

"to start with his life was ruined by my poison... he had to be away from his true form and her destiny of life Mouri-san...

"next is that he accepted a murderer as a friend... especially after having such a strong sense of justice he tried to understand a murderer...in fact he always supported me both on social and emotional way...he always calmed and comforted me...he protected me...

"protected the one responsible for destroying his life and all...he gave me a reason to live again...especially the quote that bought me to life again 'do not run away from fate' I can never forget that...

"After a torturing&painful life which I always had in the organization...he showed me that life is not as tough as we believe it to be...he always cheered me up positively...his debts on me are not at all payable...also debts of you...the detective boys... Mouri-san and many more to mention can never be paid by this poor soul...

"And the greatest of all the reasons is that I love him and I can do anything for his happiness...I can give any sacrifice required and I can take any risk ahead even when my chances of survival are 27% or less I am ready to take that foolish of the risk...for his happiness...as he would have done for Mouri-san...all this because my love is not greedy...especially not that greedy that I cheat him by lying that no cure would be available and make him loose Mouri-san...also its a fact that he can't be with her as Conan and I can prove this from his own words...

"Plus if you think of it all the way...you can deduce that...may be this was the reason I succeeded to finish the research of finding the cure...may be this was the reason I didn't die from Organization's hands and Kudo's frank efforts to protect me always were... to be eventually rewarded by me...what better reward it can be...other than returning what all I took away from him...though he never blamed me...but I am guilty for the same...

"moreover my lame excuse is that...I would be glad if my research work out and the hardship I've been through becomes recognizable at least a part of my debts may be covered ne tou-san...

I mean Hakase...eh"  
At the end she displayed a face of poor soul but very rich in courage...ready to take all risks...

I cried at her honest and frank remarks...I cried like a child but she didn't allow me to sob a lot and go into depressions...she hugged me... I calmed...

Yeah I calmed as I understood her life ...her complicated weird life...

}

Hakase narrated it wisely...Conan stood speechless staring at Ai and the cures now and then...

Later he read the truth behind the process to develop cure and her calculations... the amount of blood she used since the start to develop cures for him...now and then but for testing at first...and the most tragic of all is that the end cure itself was developed with her body's 50-60% of blood gone and she was gone to the other world...and so was Conan...

The moment he understood her weird life...the instant he realized what was in her heart...recalling the negative thoughts he had about her and understanding what she actually implied by 'everything is fair in love and war'...recalling her promise...recalling her asking him to trust her for one last time...

He passed away with her in his embrace...

This was how a tragedy took place...

Hope one cried if he is not greedy I am sure he would have...

End

Guys if you want a happy one I can provide an alternate ending to this... so give your feed backs...

Read and review...


	2. Chapter 2:Who is greedy alternate ending

One shot Fanfic: Who is greedy?(alternate ending)

Start

It's been a two days since the black organization was bought down by Conan and Ai along with the FBI... Many higher rank members of the BO were arrested it came to an end pretty effectively with no casualties on good side...

Ai retrieved the crucial data of APTX4869...and got it copied to her system...

Conan happily starts his request "Yo...Haibara … its three years we both lived in this form hiding our true self's...isn't it good that the antidote would be ready sooner and we can say goodbye to our fake forms...and finally I can be with Ran...She waited for me for 3 long years and she must be rewarded for her patience I guess..."

Ai slowly replies though cheerfully "Yeah Mouri-san really had a painful life waiting for you and all...plus she is so great and kind she saved me from Vermouth and she took special care of me when needed...don't worry I'll start my experimenting and analysis soon….and report to you later...with good results I hope..."

(^remember this line...recall code is ^)  
Conan clearly heard her remarks with gentle voice and the genuine smile she had on her face...  
He hugged her... a thanking warm one...she felt her life is fulfilled though it looks incomplete..

Remember the initial story above...

12 days of severe analysis and research to reverse the poison's effect i.e to neutralize the effects of ATPX4869...Ai figured out no compound or mixture or formula … can be of any help...but she didn't want Kudo to be depressed thus she continued and carried on...

She was adding numerous chemicals and compounds to her APTX4869 intoxicated blood samples she collected in set of test tubes as per her BMI she has 3.47L of blood inside her body she spent nearly 250ml on her researches till now but all in were in vain ...nothing helped her...  
She got really annoyed on failures and the continues requests or queries of Conan didn't help her mood stay clam..

15th day

Test tube #1: Mixture of her blood and Compound C... a mixture she hoped to work and give positive results...she took that mix under microscope vision on a glass plate … it worked but soon she inferred that the poison fought back effectively and nullified the actions of Compound C...'it was in vain again'

Test tube #2: Mixture of her blood and Compound A... another mixture she believed to work and give positive results...she took that mix under microscope vision on a glass plate … it worked but soon she inferred that the poison fought back effectively in strange action...the poison itself is newer but silent one...no toxic effects inferred..though It had to eliminated APTX poison but it produced another poison...'Same result it failed again'

Test tube #3: Mixture of her blood and Compound C & A... a last hope she had on her work to produce positive results...she took that mix under microscope vision on a glass plate … it worked but soon she inferred that the poison fought back effectively but it nullified the actions of Compound C..'what the..'...'it was useless again...Damn!...what now how can I say no to Kudooo...'  
/She was crying in fact severely sobbing/

During all this research activity Hakase was with her...he gave her his consoling and cheering words but it wont help anymore...  
After which Hakase left...she continued sobbing alone...

She got severely mad at self and trashed all the contents...the test tube sample 1 and 2 got mixed accidentally...now as a time pass she tested the new mixture with crying eyes...

All of a sudden she got a shock...she couldn't believe what she inferred now...immediately she corrected her vision and after cleaning her eyes... wiping tears...she rechecked...

She was surprised at the results..it worked something helped her eventually...

But wait a minute if 1&2 mixture vanished the poison...then why didn't it helped when they were mixed together earlier...  
Some new phenomena or a theory to answer it...

She tested again calmly...

add C to blood a while later add A...Eh..it failed how!

Okay

Now add A to blood a while later add C...eh ...What the heck it failed again how!...

What is this...?

Hmm...may be this is how it is... Add A to blood and add C to another blood unmixed with A...now mix both... what now ...what now...eh...it worked...is it true...is it a dream...wow!...

/she started rejoicing but then all of a sudden she returned to her serious face back/

Chotto matte … how can Kudo's blood be separated inside of his body... there's no way we can achieve this practically...  
But there has to be a way out...what ...how!...

No way we could do that... till now it worked and as per the calculations it would be permanent with these values and on proportional case it must be done...but how on earth can we separate the blood within the body itself...how... and more to it... what happens when I add A to my blood is that the APTX vanishes temporarily but another compound is formed its nature is of a poison...this returns with higher concentration but it remains friendly after returning...i.e it wont be dangerous to the body but it won't help to get back the true form either... in other words it wont be fruitful

I will name it as Compound L ...L for Love...love poison... ironic Ne!...  
Also it is well known old saying that a poison kills another poison...I shall tell this to Kudo...but of course after I succeed …and most important of all how on earth could it be done...is there a solution for this really...or what is it...I have been this far...it must not happen...What ...how?

/something clicked her/

So it means that if I filter out this new compound after mixing with my blood at calculated scale...by process of electrolytic distillation and rapid dialysis ...then I will be left with this friendly poison...i.e L compound ...and the same when combined with another mixture of blood with compound C then APTX4869 is all gone for good and for permanent...

But wait a minute...  
If this Compound C in a form of capsule is consumed by Kudo then half elimination would be done inside of him and all will be required is this APTX4869 inside of my blood(*) compounded with 'A' to produce a fascinating L Poison and then filter this L compound by some clever means from the blood...  
Later I have to form a L compound capsule with that filtered powder and dispose of that new clean blood which can't be reused due to lack of certain quality in blood...though this blood will be clean after dialysis but cant be transfused to any one...  
In other words separate the L compound from the blood and dispose of this useless blood...

(*=of course a living & flowing blood cells are necessary for this)

Yeah that's it … the solution for Kudo... for his happiness … I hate to do it..but he desperately wants Mouri-san...I can't be selfish for now...never ever my love would be selfish...

/It was a severe testing and tiring night she slept late say around 2am...Hakase isn't informed yet as he was sleeping.../

Next day, 10am morning... Conan at Hakase's place...

Conan enters in a questioning mood "oye..Hakase...Haibara! any progress yet..." he screamed a little...Ai was inside the kitchen … she smiled as she heard him...she makes her way towards the living room...

Hakase wisely whispered with a sad and serious voice "Ah..Shinichi-kun ...Ai-kun tried to her best potentials and worked on all possibilities … day & night for you... ever since the BO was destroyed but yesterday it was concluded that there is no solution...no cure..." he bent his head...

Conan stood in disbelief...he thought Ai must be cheating about the cure not being available...and all...but why he wanted to figure it out...  
As he was processing he heard a voice from behind

Ai interrupted from behind chuckling a little... "hey...its not true...no need to worry now...actually after Hakase left to sleep I continued my work and I accidentally discovered a cure... guess what it will work for you...Of course its a permanent one...but"

He was annoyed on Hakase for giving him a sad news so wisely...but soon he calmed down and processed Ai's words and queried back "what 'but'...huh"

Ai continued calmly "its nothing...its just that I need to buy a few set of instruments and all...so will ya get me some money for this huh..." at the end she showed a stubborn face...

He chuckled nicely and replied "oi oi ...of course I will ...anything to get back to Ran!" he was nicely Fantasizing about Ran...  
Ai and Hakase sighed heavily to express that they were very tired of seeing him always fantasize like a jerkk! or looser hahaa...  
He turned his gazes towards them with a blank blinking look...hahaa...

Hakase was in surprise as it was a news for him too...he muttered in amazement "Ehh...are you serious Ai-kun ...but what compound did the magic?..."

Ai pointed smilingly and thoughtfully "Ahh ...Hakase it's a shear, awesome, fascinating and an amazing phenomena...just as a mystery for any scientist... you know...I'll share it in detail but later..."

Hakase was blinking with no idea about the research...

Conan thought 'she loves researching and all... don't she'...

Later she bought the required set of instruments...usually found in hospitals or Laboratories or pharmaceutical labs to make medicines... a good blood transfusion instrument...etc

Hakase helped her along...

All is ready and installed in the basement lab...

She started as per her calculations on linear scale she estimated 250mg of C compound capsule to Conan directly and 50mg of L compound capsule thereafter...

As per previous concentration measurements  
40ml APTX blood + 5mg of A when mixed well produced a new poison about 15mg of L compound and remaining was clean blood which can't be reused(transfused) due to lack of RBC's which died during reaction...  
* This L poison is to be extracted by proper mechanisms...

So for producing 50mg of L capsule it needed approximate investment of 140ml APTX blood + 18-20mg of the A compound

Now Ai informed and explained her whole research how it progressed and all the facts including the accidental discovery...

They were all weird and surprising but the experimental proofs attested her words...especially the test on lab rats...of course she carried the normal procedures...

i.e She fed calculated amount of C compound to the rats that were shrunken with APTX4869 effect...then injected another Rats blood containing the produced and estimated quantity of L compound...

This L compound in her blood was obtained by mixing the APTX blood freshly drawn with A compound and for human use it must be distilled properly by using sophisticated instruments and all...

Also as a fact that APTX must be contained in the blood so mixing APTX with clean fresh blood won't work out...nor they can feed APTX to any person and withdraw blood from him...Of course who will be that cruel…  
In short it means that only Conan or Ai's blood were eligible to form that L compound... because they effectively stored APTX poison inside their living forms...

As soon as Hakase studied her whole research and facts he panicked...

Hakase furiously queried "what all is this Ai-kun...isn't there any alternative to this..."

Ai shrugged sweetly and hopefully she replied "I guess we already tried all the other possibilities...but you better know how they all failed... may be that accidental discovery wanted to show me something...it wanted to give me a chance to correct all my sins and mistakes"

Hakase calmly whispered in a dim voice "Ah...Ai-kun...how much of your blood did you wasted till now on the experimental analysis...I mean till the experimenting stage..."

Ai hastily faced him and calmly replied quoting "eh..wasted no ...It was utilized not wasted for anything you know...hmm well I guess 40+60+50+100=250ml for 14day testings...and yesterday about 100ml or less...so may be 350ml since the BO was gone...but why do you ask.."

Hakase alarmed and sobered internally... he continued in dim upset voice"and how much before that"

Ai again lazily but thoughtfully commented "ah...say not more that 500ml...assume it overall to be less than a liter...but why..."

Hakase shed tears after hearing her bold numeric calculative values...he whispered again in dimmest voice ever in his whole life but fairly audible to sharp ears "Duishte...Ai-kun!...why are you doing it this way...Shinichi-kun won't be glad about it" Conan started to eavesdrop the conversation from now on... this eavesdropping figure alarmed and whispered to self 'what is she going to do and in what way... huh'...'why wouldn't I be glad...what the'

Ai slowly murmured with a face showing a matter of fact expression also she smiled weirdly "well What do you think...I am doing all this...Hakase!" that eavesdropping figure got curious about the situation and on what all he heard he continued...especially Ai's indirect comment though it was like some obvious thing she was pointing at... but it didn't yielded him any hints or clues...

Hakase understood the reason he simply sighed and replied "Because you love him...Right"  
Ai nodded slowly and smirked boldly...like she said 'bingo!' … also she awesomely commented "Everything is Fair in love and war" Further she added "Hakase please don't let that Tantei-kun know about it as you said he won't be happy to learn so not until the transformation is done"

This eavesdropping figure 'Conan' was shaken at Hakase's body language and reply...and witnessing Ai's bold smirking nod...he assumed that she is planning to do some trick against him...though he cried internally for her to fall in love with him but he already had someone else... and he carried on with that...he let Ai play her games for time being...he felt ashamed for entrusting her...he got agitated recalling the high words when she commented earlier about Ran...'it was all lie huh' …. 'anyway I'll let you play...'...'also I do have good love feelings for you but Ran is most deserving me ...especially 3years of tough waiting life can't be neglected she must be rewarded...I am sorry yo Haibara..'(^remember this lines...recall code is ^...go to the start)

[what a tragedy is starting here]

Ai and Hakase continued on their mission and very soon they finished the task of making the cure...  
i.e 140ml APTX fresh blood from Ai with 18-20mg of A compound to produce about 50mg L compound...and other clean but useless blood...

Next they filtered out the required thing by means of electro-dialysis an advance and awesome filtering technique to even segregate colloidal particles...i.e tiniest dissolved particles inside of a solution...

It was successful and the news reached Conan...  
[Note Conan was hardly aware of the process how the cure is developed...he was on enjoying his part]

He came in delight not to show that he was aware of few things and he suspiciously took the medicine immediately as Ai advised all the steps...from taking a medium sized C capsule then a little later a tiny L capsule.

It all began... but best thing to notice was that there was no considerable pain this time...yeah minor sensations couldn't be avoided... overall say it was a smoothest transformation ever...

After a gentle relief Conan in fact Shinichi friendlily commented to Ai "Yo Haibara! Thanks for all your hardships...I wanted to tell you something..."

Haibara showed a genuine smile and whispered "Nani...?"

Shinichi commented wisely "I advise you too to change back and live your true life to the fullest...I know you have fallen for me but I already have Ran so carry on... you will surely find someone to I hope so..."

Ai slowly replied "so you were already aware of my feelings … yeah I can but it won't be Conan/Shinichi Ne..." she sobbed at his words.

Shinichi replied humbly "Haibara I know that it hurts but you gotta make few sacrifices for the one whom you love...you want to see me happy Ne..." he quoted it because he thought she is up to somethings... he wanted to stop...

She weirdly replied "yeah any sacrifice right..."  
He muttered cutely "Yeah any"

Haibara slowly continued sounding cheerfully "hey when are you going to confess her since the cure is permanent"

Shinichi wanted to reply but he felt a pain immediately and he started shrinking everyone panicked at the scene...

After he was back to Conan he angrily stated "hey is this your new kidding... joke or something...why did I change back so soon...what the hell is this...so Hakase and you tricked me Haa...I heard he asked you 'Duishte Ai-kun' ...and you nodded that you love me...so you tricked me for that...really you are greedy for love...your love is greedy...I knew that you were planning something... I heard Hakase whispering to you 'why this way and all...' and you believed 'Everything is fair in Love and war' but I never imagined that you would do this to me...now you will tell me that there's no permanent cure right!...you should have directly denied rather than tricking me and all" he showed an irritated and annoyed face...throughout his speech...

Ai and Hakase recovered from the panic due to the scene of his returning back...and now both were dazzled at his quick conclusive remarks...they recalled and processed his all words...  
Ai felt dying the very instance but she didn't want to...not for the time being at least...  
Hakase was about to justify and explain all the things to Conan but Ai stopped him... but he almost said this "Shinichi-kun you have misunderstood Ai-k..."

Ai immediately took some important actions...she withdrew some of the Conan's blood and started to analyze it...her initial reports to the situation were that... "Ah...Kudo-kun it's because the concentration of doze was less and feeble so the effect was not permanent...don't worry it'll be prepared by tomorrow...trust me...just one last time..." she shed few tears... also she voiced this guiltily...

Conan nodded and left...still he had no trust on her... also he sobbed at her poor reactions.

Hakase who was strangulated hearing Ai's remarks and the very misunderstood situation quickly computed along side of Ai.

They performed a new test it was found that they have to go quadratic way not the linear way...  
that is the new value of L compound required was 470mg-500mg might work for permanent cure...and for producing 470mg L compound they needed about 1690ml APTX blood from Ai or Conan and 120-130mg of the A compound ….of course it would be Ai because if they remove that much from Conan he can't sustain the transformation

Ai who was 9-10 years form had about 3.4-3.5 L of blood so she will be hardly left with about 2 L or less blood ….it can't be predicted fatal or okay but chance of not surviving were greater than 73percent...and moreover if she take some other donated blood then it would definitely kill her causing her WBC's to fade out...

Hakase and Ai had a nice interesting chat it's disclosed later for suspense as a flash back...

As planed earlier both woke up at morning 4 am...

First thing done was that C capsule of 850mg was developed...

Next very thing done was that, Ai's blood about 1700ml was taken out with no hesitations on working hands...

Hakase cried severely again...he felt himself to be a criminal...he knew he is helping one to commit suicide but she approved him that she's gonna prove it from Conan's voice very soon that this is allowed in love...

Very soon the A compound was mixed to that 1700ml Ai's APTX blood about 120mg and the distillation process was carried out...not later say about 520mg of L poison compound was isolated...and a 500mg L capsule was developed...

This whole thing took 4 hours...

Conan was given a call early morning … as informed he came to Hakase's at 9am...

Ai was almost exhausted she severely looked fatigued ...a walking Zombie...  
Guess what cruel & foolish Conan assumed the reason for her dull appearance as...yeah you are right …'may be coz she worked hard for the whole night ...yeah yeah I 'll forgive her if she has made it permanent for now'

Ai though she will faint or die any moment... she carried on collecting her all strength and courage …

"Ahh...Kudo before I make that antidote for you... I want to learn few things … mind answering me.."

Hakase alarmed at her statement because the cure was ready...'what is she up-to'...  
He continued listening the conversation...

Conan calmly replied "yeah whatever..."

Ai quoted casually "well to get back to Mouri-san ...why do you want to return as Shinichi...go back as Conan tell her the whole story … I am sure you can ignore that physical age margin..."

Conan replied lazily "no its not possible...if it was...then I wouldn't have needed you"

Ai smirked at his reply "then I was not wrong about it..." she glared at Hakase for an instance to catch his attention …

She continued formally again "okay the next question is...well as being Conan you earned lot of new things, friends, hearts of many are you ready to sacrifice them all...and many more sacrifices to go back the one whom you love"

Conan wisely replied "well that is what love is right...you sacrifice many things important to you for your love and its happiness..."

Ai commented casually as a righteous thing "as I thought...you have to make many sacrifices..." once again she glared at Hakase... he understood what she is trying to prove...Conan observed them weirdly...

She continued coldly "what if I suggest you now that demanding for cure will endanger one's life... in short chances of death or death risk is very high what would you comment on it..."

*remember the word demanding

He got a little annoyed at her strange accent and words but he wisely replied again… "well if it truly involve risk of life then... I am ready to take any risk to get back to Ran...to make her Happy...anything for her … any sacrifice for her...any risk for her...for her happiness…of course love also means that you can take all sort of risks however foolish it might be for the one whom you love …. and if you are just suggesting it to scare me or make me believe you then I suggest you that its better if you claim that you don't want to make it for me coz your love for me is greedy..."

Ai smirked awesomely in her whole life she practically smiled after hearing and processing his words …  
She turned and specially smirked at Hakase...a smirk that said 'did I prove it...'

Hakase stared the whole scene with his glasses that prevented his eyes being seen...in short they were held at some reflective angle so no refraction... and helplessly he nodded to her smirk...

Not later Ai took out a big and a medium sized capsule from her pocket and handed them to Conan... Conan was surprised at her changed attitude and to see the capsules were already prepared...

Conan swallowed first the C capsule... then the L capsule when Ai anchored him to...

It started he gradually transformed...Ai kept smiling at his transformation process...

Shinichi rejoiced in Happiness "Haibara! is this for permanent... what have you decided about your transformation...and sorry for commenting that your love is greedy..."

...in reply she smirked "don't worry I'll try but later if possible..."

Along with that she commented nicely glaring him face to face...boldly...and with a super confidence...she had to bring all her strength available as she felt passing out "no you were actually right … my love is really greedy...because I took all risks for the happiness of the one whom I love...not for the sake of one who loves me... and since even foolish risks are allowed so I am not qualifying for a suicide title nor it could imply that I ran away from fate as a coward..." at the end she turned back and tried to walk towards Hakase who was near the couch...she caught her head which was having a head strut...very severe indeed beyond one's imagination... she held it with her palm...eyes shutting down...

Shinichi stood processing her words and recalling her dense style while speaking …. he hardly had any clue...

Both Hakase and Shinichi observed her words her movements and the dying faint she gave right before there eyes...

She collapsed on the floor very weakly...she fainted or it rather seemed like she was dead...

Hakase still stood at his position ever since the questioning of Ai started...even after she fainted he didn't have the courage to move...nor he wanted to do something even if its possible to Resuscitate her...he concluded her life was really fulfilled for good...and it is best for her that if she's gone ….gone to the other world...

Shinichi couldn't see her lying on the floor like a dead...he made his move towards her...and screamed to his maxima... "Hakase!...did she take some poison or something what is this..."

Hakase stood as dead...he whispered to his screaming query "no instead she sacrificed herself to create a L poison for you … a Poison to kill another Poison...She named it L as for Love...The bigger capsule you have now was C capsule say C for Conan...and the smaller the L capsule containing the L poison was developed by mixing her 1.7Liter of APTX blood with a Compound Chemical 'A' A for Ai...if you are still in any confusion...read the process how the cure was actually developed...and where the risk was exactly involved and on whose life in particular...who is greedy...well its a mystery for me...and most important supporting answer is that demanding for cure involved Risk for you...not by consuming it...but you wanted to take any risk so you can't question now...you took the risk by demanding the cure but her life was at stakes...and the reasons she did all this are very well inside her heart...ask her if she's still alive and if not then ask me...if you want to...or since the cures worked for you then enjoy your life"

Still seriously confused about the horrifying scene and Hakase's brief speech about blood dialysis and all didn't give him any damn idea but he knew something tragic has occurred may be because of his wish and all but he was still unaware of the story...and Ai was struggling to die...Shinichi hastily and furiously commented "Hakase! her pulse... it's diminishing she isn't breathing...tell me what all did she do...why?..."

Hakase nods and narrates the flash back he had with Ai...

{

As soon as I studied the requirements for the developing permanent cure...the actual process the only possible way to achieve the cure...and all the historical facts and calculations of Ai's blood BMI and all...  
I quickly pressed my words furiously "Masaka you are not doing it...right..?"

She commented stylishly "What makes you think that I'll head back now...?...especially the efforts till now to utilize my blood will be all gone in vain...they will all become waste if I step back now... and I don't want it to be wasted...the accidental research really does points to the fact that I must correct all my sins! myself...don't stop me Hakase..."

I knew I can't control her my way... hence I remarked "Ahh..Shinichi-kun would never want any one to take suicidal risks so stop it now will you..."

She boldly replied "Eh...Hakase did you forget what all he claimed earlier...and my promise was not the one that I would break...besides he would have done anything for Mouri-san coz he loves her...so why wouldn't I be allowed to do anything for the one whom I love...I know in some way I'll be running away from fate...and if you think I am wrong then I can prove you from his own words he won't have a right to comment on my love tomorrow...just wait and watch Hakase...!"

I shed tears hearing her bold comments of certainty...I whispered again in dimmest voice ever in my whole life "Duishte...Ai-kun!"

She alarmed up at my reactions and face...she replied casually from point to point... "is a reason necessary Hakase...and if it is... then there isn't one that I can give...

"to start with his life was ruined by my poison... he had to be away from his true form and her destiny of life Mouri-san...

"next is that he accepted a murderer as a friend especially after having such a strong sense of justice he tried to understand a murderer...in fact he always supported me both on social and emotional way...he always calmed and comforted me...he protected me...

"protected the one responsible for destroying his life and all...he gave me a reason to live again...especially the quote that bought me to life again 'do not run away from fate' I can never forget that...

"After a torturing&painful life which I always had in the organization...he showed me that life is not as tough as we believe it to be...he always cheered me up positively...his debts on me are not at all payable...also debts of you...the detective boys... Mouri-san and many more to mention can never be paid by this poor soul... plus Mouri-san deserves him more than me... they were friends and soul mates from child hood...plus the tough life she had been through for waiting Kudo is not the thing to be ignored... also its my fates fault for not having Kudo since the child hood...instead I was always tortured tormented beaten belted scared in the organization for not surrendering to do evil and injustice but my 3years of clam and pleasant life with Kudo is already something that truly filled my life... I know my life was more painful than what pain Mouri-san has been sustaining for 3 years...but I have Mouri-san debts on me still unpaid... and if I steal Kudo from her then I may never be able to face my own conscience...

"And the greatest of all the reasons is that I love him and I can do anything for his happiness...I can give any sacrifice required as I was already and honestly giving till now and I can take any risk ahead even when my chances of survival are 27% or less...I am ready to take that foolish of the risk...for his happiness...as he would have done for Mouri-san...all this because my love is not greedy...especially not that greedy that I cheat him by lying that no cure would be available and make him loose Mouri-san...also its a fact that he can't be with her as Conan and I can prove this from his own words... also if I die there's no one to sob a lot...I know you can't imagine loosing me so does Kudo and all others... but still things can become as it were before I came into your life's...

"Plus if you think of it...all the way...you can easily deduce that...may be this was the reason I somehow succeeded to finish the research of finding the cure...may be this was the reason I didn't die from Organization's hands and Kudo's frank efforts to protect me always were... to be eventually rewarded by me...what better reward it can be...other than returning what all I took away from him...though he never blamed me...but I am always guilty for the same...

"moreover my lamest excuse is that...I would be glad if my research work out and the hardship I've been through becomes recognizable at least a part of debts I owe him may be covered ne tou-san...

I mean Hakase...eh"  
At the end she displayed a face of poor soul but very rich in courage...ready to take all risks...

I cried at her honest and frank remarks...I cried like a child but she didn't allow me to sob a lot and go into depressions...she hugged me... I calmed...

Yeah I calmed as I understood her life ...her complicated weird life...I helped her in developing cure for you... I was sure I will be classified as a murderer by my own conscience but I was ready to face it in Ai-kun way...

}

Hakase narrated it wisely...Shinichi stood speechless staring at Ai and the cure development process now and then...

Later he read the full truth behind the process to develop cure and her calculations... the amount of blood she used since the start to develop cures for him...now and then but for testing at first...and the most tragic of all is that the end cure itself was developed with her body's 50-60% of blood gone...and she was going...going to the other world happily and peacefully...though she was breathing hard to maintain heart and lungs optimum functioning...

The moment he understood her weird life...the instant he realized what was in her heart...recalling the negative thoughts he had about her and understanding what she actually implied by 'everything is fair in love and war'...recalling her promise...recalling her asking him to trust her for one last time...

He was frozen for a while observing Ai's condition...

[This was how a tragedy took place...

Hope one cried if he is not greedy I am sure he would have...]

But he started to act as a fool with some positive hope to save her...he took her the hospital...Hakase followed him...

He stated the doctor that she was kidnapped and a lot of blood was stolen by some cruel kidnappers... also that his and her's blood type clashes...so save her...take all of my blood... all of it...

Hakase was sure if she takes any donated blood her WBC's will start vanishing and she will be definitely gone... but he didn't interfered on the process...

The doctor started the blood transfusion with oxygen mask on Ai to ease her breath...

Slowly and gradually the blood was forced into Ai's body... say after 452ml of transfusion and while still in process...Ai's body started to expand gradually... a while later she turned back to a weak Shiho trying to accept death...but she was motivated for life by Shinichi's kiss on her forehead... that minor and gentle pain magnified on this transformation... she screamed in a dying accent but this was a recovery... the transfusion was halted as the equipment was disconnected... and after transformation the blood itself multiplied in quantity w.r.t her new size as it happened to Conan back there...

The doctors and other observing staff were frozen to death on the spot witnessing an impossible and unbelievable phenomena for them... Hakase briefly enlightened them about the whole case...

Hakase was in disbelief too but he held on his nerves... he shed heavenly tears...

Shinichi was glaring Shiho guiltily like a sinner and a culprit... he had never imagined this but was hoping for a miracle like a fool... or instead trying to punish self or commit suicide... it was not a risk because outcomes were uncertain to infinity... in simple terms he acted a fool...and won the jackpot

Not long after they all pretty much understood the phenomena...

Shiho analyzed her blood and reported that... the fresh medicine components which were still inside of Shinichi's blood helped in eliminating APTX traces in her blood ...yeah for permanent...

After a confronting type wise discussions everything calmed...

Shinichi understood who is more deserving... i.e he concluded that he is greedy if he deserves Shiho... but Shiho made him greedy by accepting him...

Ran was enlightened with the smallest of the story between Shinichi and Shiho …. and she was the one to make them a happy couple...

End

Guys I provided an alternate ending to this...this was the happy one ….

give your feed backs...

Read and review...


	3. Who is greedy? worst happp

One shot Fanfic: Who is greedy?(alternate ending)

Start

It's been a two days since the black organization was bought down by Conan and Ai along with the FBI... Many higher rank members of the BO were arrested it came to an end pretty effectively with no casualties on good side...

Ai retrieved the crucial data of APTX4869...and got it copied to her system...

Conan happily starts his request "Yo...Haibara … its three years we both lived in this form hiding our true self's...isn't it good that the antidote would be ready sooner and we can say goodbye to our fake forms...and finally I can be with Ran...She waited for me for 3 long years and she must be rewarded for her patience I guess..."

Ai slowly replies though cheerfully "Yeah Mouri-san really had a painful life waiting for you and all...plus she is so great and kind she saved me from Vermouth and she took special care of me when needed...don't worry I'll start my experimenting and analysis soon….and report to you later...with good results I hope..."

(^remember this line...recall code is ^)  
Conan clearly heard her remarks with gentle voice and the genuine smile she had on her face...  
He hugged her... a thanking warm one...she felt her life is fulfilled though it looks incomplete..

Remember the initial story above...

12 days of severe analysis and research to reverse the poison's effect i.e to neutralize the effects of ATPX4869...Ai figured out no compound or mixture or formula … can be of any help...but she didn't want Kudo to be depressed thus she continued and carried on...

She was adding numerous chemicals and compounds to her APTX4869 intoxicated blood samples she collected in set of test tubes as per her BMI she has 3.47L of blood inside her body she spent nearly 250ml on her researches till now but all in were in vain ...nothing helped her...  
She got really annoyed on failures and the continues requests or queries of Conan didn't help her mood stay clam..

15th day

Test tube #1: Mixture of her blood and Compound C... a mixture she hoped to work and give positive results...she took that mix under microscope vision on a glass plate … it worked but soon she inferred that the poison fought back effectively and nullified the actions of Compound C...'it was in vain again'

Test tube #2: Mixture of her blood and Compound A... another mixture she believed to work and give positive results...she took that mix under microscope vision on a glass plate … it worked but soon she inferred that the poison fought back effectively in strange action...the poison itself is newer but silent one...no toxic effects inferred..though It had to eliminated APTX poison but it produced another poison...'Same result it failed again'

Test tube #3: Mixture of her blood and Compound C & A... a last hope she had on her work to produce positive results...she took that mix under microscope vision on a glass plate … it worked but soon she inferred that the poison fought back effectively but it nullified the actions of Compound C..'what the..'...'it was useless again...Damn!...what now how can I say no to Kudooo...'  
/She was crying in fact severely sobbing/

During all this research activity Hakase was with her...he gave her his consoling and cheering words but it wont help anymore...  
After which Hakase left...she continued sobbing alone...

She got severely mad at self and trashed all the contents...the test tube sample 1 and 2 got mixed accidentally...now as a time pass she tested the new mixture with crying eyes...

All of a sudden she got a shock...she couldn't believe what she inferred now...immediately she corrected her vision and after cleaning her eyes... wiping tears...she rechecked...

She was surprised at the results..it worked something helped her eventually...

But wait a minute if 1&2 mixture vanished the poison...then why didn't it helped when they were mixed together earlier...  
Some new phenomena or a theory to answer it...

She tested again calmly...

add C to blood a while later add A...Eh..it failed how!

Okay

Now add A to blood a while later add C...eh ...What the heck it failed again how!...

What is this...?

Hmm...may be this is how it is... Add A to blood and add C to another blood unmixed with A...now mix both... what now ...what now...eh...it worked...is it true...is it a dream...wow!...

/she started rejoicing but then all of a sudden she returned to her serious face back/

Chotto matte … how can Kudo's blood be separated inside of his body... there's no way we can achieve this practically...  
But there has to be a way out...what ...how!...

No way we could do that... till now it worked and as per the calculations it would be permanent with these values and on proportional case it must be done...but how on earth can we separate the blood within the body itself...how... and more to it... what happens when I add A to my blood is that the APTX vanishes temporarily but another compound is formed its nature is of a poison...this returns with higher concentration but it remains friendly after returning...i.e it wont be dangerous to the body but it won't help to get back the true form either... in other words it wont be fruitful

I will name it as Compound L ...L for Love...love poison... ironic Ne!...  
Also it is well known old saying that a poison kills another poison...I shall tell this to Kudo...but of course after I succeed …and most important of all how on earth could it be done...is there a solution for this really...or what is it...I have been this far...it must not happen...What ...how?

/something clicked her/

So it means that if I filter out this new compound after mixing with my blood at calculated scale...by process of electrolytic distillation and rapid dialysis ...then I will be left with this friendly poison...i.e L compound ...and the same when combined with another mixture of blood with compound C then APTX4869 is all gone for good and for permanent...

But wait a minute...  
If this Compound C in a form of capsule is consumed by Kudo then half elimination would be done inside of him and all will be required is this APTX4869 inside of my blood(*) compounded with 'A' to produce a fascinating L Poison and then filter this L compound by some clever means from the blood...  
Later I have to form a L compound capsule with that filtered powder and dispose of that new clean blood which can't be reused due to lack of certain quality in blood...though this blood will be clean after dialysis but cant be transfused to any one...  
In other words separate the L compound from the blood and dispose of this useless blood...

(*=of course a living & flowing blood cells are necessary for this)

Yeah that's it … the solution for Kudo... for his happiness … I hate to do it..but he desperately wants Mouri-san...I can't be selfish for now...never ever my love would be selfish...

/It was a severe testing and tiring night she slept late say around 2am...Hakase isn't informed yet as he was sleeping.../

Next day, 10am morning... Conan at Hakase's place...

Conan enters in a questioning mood "oye..Hakase...Haibara! any progress yet..." he screamed a little...Ai was inside the kitchen … she smiled as she heard him...she makes her way towards the living room...

Hakase wisely whispered with a sad and serious voice "Ah..Shinichi-kun ...Ai-kun tried to her best potentials and worked on all possibilities … day & night for you... ever since the BO was destroyed but yesterday it was concluded that there is no solution...no cure..." he bent his head...

Conan stood in disbelief...he thought Ai must be cheating about the cure not being available...and all...but why he wanted to figure it out...  
As he was processing he heard a voice from behind

Ai interrupted from behind chuckling a little... "hey...its not true...no need to worry now...actually after Hakase left to sleep I continued my work and I accidentally discovered a cure... guess what it will work for you...Of course its a permanent one...but"

He was annoyed on Hakase for giving him a sad news so wisely...but soon he calmed down and processed Ai's words and queried back "what 'but'...huh"

Ai continued calmly "its nothing...its just that I need to buy a few set of instruments and all...so will ya get me some money for this huh..." at the end she showed a stubborn face...

He chuckled nicely and replied "oi oi ...of course I will ...anything to get back to Ran!" he was nicely Fantasizing about Ran...  
Ai and Hakase sighed heavily to express that they were very tired of seeing him always fantasize like a jerkk! or looser hahaa...  
He turned his gazes towards them with a blank blinking look...hahaa...

Hakase was in surprise as it was a news for him too...he muttered in amazement "Ehh...are you serious Ai-kun ...but what compound did the magic?..."

Ai pointed smilingly and thoughtfully "Ahh ...Hakase it's a shear, awesome, fascinating and an amazing phenomena...just as a mystery for any scientist... you know...I'll share it in detail but later..."

Hakase was blinking with no idea about the research...

Conan thought 'she loves researching and all... don't she'...

Later she bought the required set of instruments...usually found in hospitals or Laboratories or pharmaceutical labs to make medicines... a good blood transfusion instrument...etc

Hakase helped her along...

All is ready and installed in the basement lab...

She started as per her calculations on linear scale she estimated 250mg of C compound capsule to Conan directly and 50mg of L compound capsule thereafter...

As per previous concentration measurements  
40ml APTX blood + 5mg of A when mixed well produced a new poison about 15mg of L compound and remaining was clean blood which can't be reused(transfused) due to lack of RBC's which died during reaction...  
* This L poison is to be extracted by proper mechanisms...

So for producing 50mg of L capsule it needed approximate investment of 140ml APTX blood + 18-20mg of the A compound

Now Ai informed and explained her whole research how it progressed and all the facts including the accidental discovery...

They were all weird and surprising but the experimental proofs attested her words...especially the test on lab rats...of course she carried the normal procedures...

i.e She fed calculated amount of C compound to the rats that were shrunken with APTX4869 effect...then injected another Rats blood containing the produced and estimated quantity of L compound...

This L compound in her blood was obtained by mixing the APTX blood freshly drawn with A compound and for human use it must be distilled properly by using sophisticated instruments and all...

Also as a fact that APTX must be contained in the blood so mixing APTX with clean fresh blood won't work out...nor they can feed APTX to any person and withdraw blood from him...Of course who will be that cruel…  
In short it means that only Conan or Ai's blood were eligible to form that L compound... because they effectively stored APTX poison inside their living forms...

As soon as Hakase studied her whole research and facts he panicked...

Hakase furiously queried "what all is this Ai-kun...isn't there any alternative to this..."

Ai shrugged sweetly and hopefully she replied "I guess we already tried all the other possibilities...but you better know how they all failed... may be that accidental discovery wanted to show me something...it wanted to give me a chance to correct all my sins and mistakes"

Hakase calmly whispered in a dim voice "Ah...Ai-kun...how much of your blood did you wasted till now on the experimental analysis...I mean till the experimenting stage..."

Ai hastily faced him and calmly replied quoting "eh..wasted no ...It was utilized not wasted for anything you know...hmm well I guess 40+60+50+100=250ml for 14day testings...and yesterday about 100ml or less...so may be 350ml since the BO was gone...but why do you ask.."

Hakase alarmed and sobered internally... he continued in dim upset voice"and how much before that"

Ai again lazily but thoughtfully commented "ah...say not more that 500ml...assume it overall to be less than a liter...but why..."

Hakase shed tears after hearing her bold numeric calculative values...he whispered again in dimmest voice ever in his whole life but fairly audible to sharp ears "Duishte...Ai-kun!...why are you doing it this way...Shinichi-kun won't be glad about it" Conan started to eavesdrop the conversation from now on... this eavesdropping figure alarmed and whispered to self 'what is she going to do and in what way... huh'...'why wouldn't I be glad...what the'

Ai slowly murmured with a face showing a matter of fact expression also she smiled weirdly "well What do you think...I am doing all this...Hakase!" that eavesdropping figure got curious about the situation and on what all he heard he continued...especially Ai's indirect comment though it was like some obvious thing she was pointing at... but it didn't yielded him any hints or clues...

Hakase understood the reason he simply sighed and replied "Because you love him...Right"  
Ai nodded slowly and smirked boldly...like she said 'bingo!' … also she awesomely commented "Everything is Fair in love and war" Further she added "Hakase please don't let that Tantei-kun know about it as you said he won't be happy to learn so not until the transformation is done"

This eavesdropping figure 'Conan' was shaken at Hakase's body language and reply...and witnessing Ai's bold smirking nod...he assumed that she is planning to do some trick against him...though he cried internally for her to fall in love with him but he already had someone else... and he carried on with that...he let Ai play her games for time being...he felt ashamed for entrusting her...he got agitated recalling the high words when she commented earlier about Ran...'it was all lie huh' …. 'anyway I'll let you play...'...'also I do have good love feelings for you but Ran is most deserving me ...especially 3years of tough waiting life can't be neglected she must be rewarded...I am sorry yo Haibara..'(^remember this lines...recall code is ^...go to the start)

[what a tragedy is starting here]

Ai and Hakase continued on their mission and very soon they finished the task of making the cure...  
i.e 140ml APTX fresh blood from Ai with 18-20mg of A compound to produce about 50mg L compound...and other clean but useless blood...

Next they filtered out the required thing by means of electro-dialysis an advance and awesome filtering technique to even segregate colloidal particles...i.e tiniest dissolved particles inside of a solution...

It was successful and the news reached Conan...  
[Note Conan was hardly aware of the process how the cure is developed...he was on enjoying his part]

He came in delight not to show that he was aware of few things and he suspiciously took the medicine immediately as Ai advised all the steps...from taking a medium sized C capsule then a little later a tiny L capsule.

It all began... but best thing to notice was that there was no considerable pain this time...yeah minor sensations couldn't be avoided... overall say it was a smoothest transformation ever...

After a gentle relief Conan in fact Shinichi friendlily commented to Ai "Yo Haibara! Thanks for all your hardships...I wanted to tell you something..."

Haibara showed a genuine smile and whispered "Nani...?"

Shinichi commented wisely "I advise you too to change back and live your true life to the fullest...I know you have fallen for me but I already have Ran so carry on... you will surely find someone to I hope so..."

Ai slowly replied "so you were already aware of my feelings … yeah I can but it won't be Conan/Shinichi Ne..." she sobbed at his words.

Shinichi replied humbly "Haibara I know that it hurts but you gotta make few sacrifices for the one whom you love...you want to see me happy Ne..." he quoted it because he thought she is up to somethings... he wanted to stop...

She weirdly replied "yeah any sacrifice right..."  
He muttered cutely "Yeah any"

Haibara slowly continued sounding cheerfully "hey when are you going to confess her since the cure is permanent"

Shinichi wanted to reply but he felt a pain immediately and he started shrinking everyone panicked at the scene...

After he was back to Conan he angrily stated "hey is this your new kidding... joke or something...why did I change back so soon...what the hell is this...so Hakase and you tricked me Haa...I heard he asked you 'Duishte Ai-kun' ...and you nodded that you love me...so you tricked me for that...really you are greedy for love...your love is greedy...I knew that you were planning something... I heard Hakase whispering to you 'why this way and all...' and you believed 'Everything is fair in Love and war' but I never imagined that you would do this to me...now you will tell me that there's no permanent cure right!...you should have directly denied rather than tricking me and all" he showed an irritated and annoyed face...throughout his speech...

Ai and Hakase recovered from the panic due to the scene of his returning back...and now both were dazzled at his quick conclusive remarks...they recalled and processed his all words...  
Ai felt dying the very instance but she didn't want to...not for the time being at least...  
Hakase was about to justify and explain all the things to Conan but Ai stopped him... but he almost said this "Shinichi-kun you have misunderstood Ai-k..."

Ai immediately took some important actions...she withdrew some of the Conan's blood and started to analyze it...her initial reports to the situation were that... "Ah...Kudo-kun it's because the concentration of doze was less and feeble so the effect was not permanent...don't worry it'll be prepared by tomorrow...trust me...just one last time..." she shed few tears... also she voiced this guiltily...

Conan nodded and left...still he had no trust on her... also he sobbed at her poor reactions.

Hakase who was strangulated hearing Ai's remarks and the very misunderstood situation quickly computed along side of Ai.

They performed a new test it was found that they have to go quadratic way not the linear way...  
that is the new value of L compound required was 470mg-500mg might work for permanent cure...and for producing 470mg L compound they needed about 1690ml APTX blood from Ai or Conan and 120-130mg of the A compound ….of course it would be Ai because if they remove that much from Conan he can't sustain the transformation

Ai who was 9-10 years form had about 3.4-3.5 L of blood so she will be hardly left with about 2 L or less blood ….it can't be predicted fatal or okay but chance of not surviving were greater than 73percent...and moreover if she take some other donated blood then it would definitely kill her causing her WBC's to fade out...

Hakase and Ai had a nice interesting chat it's disclosed later for suspense as a flash back...

As planed earlier both woke up at morning 4 am...

First thing done was that C capsule of 850mg was developed...

Next very thing done was that, Ai's blood about 1700ml was taken out with no hesitations on working hands...

Hakase cried severely again...he felt himself to be a criminal...he knew he is helping one to commit suicide but she approved him that she's gonna prove it from Conan's voice very soon that this is allowed in love...

Very soon the A compound was mixed to that 1700ml Ai's APTX blood about 120mg and the distillation process was carried out...not later say about 520mg of L poison compound was isolated...and a 500mg L capsule was developed...

This whole thing took 4 hours...

Conan was given a call early morning … as informed he came to Hakase's at 9am...

Ai was almost exhausted she severely looked fatigued ...a walking Zombie...  
Guess what cruel & foolish Conan assumed the reason for her dull appearance as...yeah you are right …'may be coz she worked hard for the whole night ...yeah yeah I 'll forgive her if she has made it permanent for now'

Ai though she will faint or die any moment... she carried on collecting her all strength and courage …

"Ahh...Kudo before I make that antidote for you... I want to learn few things … mind answering me.."

Hakase alarmed at her statement because the cure was ready...'what is she up-to'...  
He continued listening the conversation...

Conan calmly replied "yeah whatever..."

Ai quoted casually "well to get back to Mouri-san ...why do you want to return as Shinichi...go back as Conan tell her the whole story … I am sure you can ignore that physical age margin..."

Conan replied lazily "no its not possible...if it was...then I wouldn't have needed you"

Ai smirked at his reply "then I was not wrong about it..." she glared at Hakase for an instance to catch his attention …

She continued formally again "okay the next question is...well as being Conan you earned lot of new things, friends, hearts of many are you ready to sacrifice them all...and many more sacrifices to go back the one whom you love"

Conan wisely replied "well that is what love is right...you sacrifice many things important to you for your love and its happiness..."

Ai commented casually as a righteous thing "as I thought...you have to make many sacrifices..." once again she glared at Hakase... he understood what she is trying to prove...Conan observed them weirdly...

She continued coldly "what if I suggest you now that demanding for cure will endanger one's life... in short chances of death or death risk is very high what would you comment on it..."

*remember the word demanding

He got a little annoyed at her strange accent and words but he wisely replied again… "well if it truly involve risk of life then... I am ready to take any risk to get back to Ran...to make her Happy...anything for her … any sacrifice for her...any risk for her...for her happiness…of course love also means that you can take all sort of risks however foolish it might be for the one whom you love …. and if you are just suggesting it to scare me or make me believe you then I suggest you that its better if you claim that you don't want to make it for me coz your love for me is greedy..."

Ai smirked awesomely in her whole life she practically smiled after hearing and processing his words …  
She turned and specially smirked at Hakase...a smirk that said 'did I prove it...'

Hakase stared the whole scene with his glasses that prevented his eyes being seen...in short they were held at some reflective angle so no refraction... and helplessly he nodded to her smirk...

Not later Ai took out a big and a medium sized capsule from her pocket and handed them to Conan... Conan was surprised at her changed attitude and to see the capsules were already prepared...

Conan swallowed first the C capsule... then the L capsule when Ai anchored him to...

It started he gradually transformed...Ai kept smiling at his transformation process...

Shinichi rejoiced in Happiness "Haibara! is this for permanent... what have you decided about your transformation...and sorry for commenting that your love is greedy..."

...in reply she smirked "don't worry I'll try later but if possible..."

Along with that she commented nicely glaring him face to face...boldly...and with a super confidence...she had to bring all her strength available as she felt passing out "no you were actually right … my love is really greedy...because I took all risks for the happiness of the one whom I love...not for the sake of one who loves me... and since even foolish risks are allowed so I am not qualifying for a suicide title nor it could imply that I ran away from fate as a coward..." at the end she turned back and tried to walk towards the couch...she caught her head which was having a head strut...very severe indeed beyond one's imagination... she held it with her palm...eyes shutting down...

Shinichi stood processing her words and recalling her dense style while speaking …. he hardly had any clue...

Both Hakase and Shinichi observed her words her movements

But she collected her remaining strength and sat on the couch and muttered "Kudo-kun...good luck with Mouri-san..." She gave a genuine smile … for her it was a victory in love and life getting fulfilled...

Shinichi was a bit confused and worried about her "Haibara!...You seem very weak and sick...take some rest...In any case I'll get back later...and thank you once again" he too smiled and exited the premises...She smiled at his worrying statement...and watching him go...

Ai didn't do anything further except following his words...she slept on couch there and then...

Hakase still stood at his position ever since the questioning of Ai started...even after she fainted he didn't have the courage to move...nor he wanted to do something even if its possible to Resuscitate her...he concluded her life was really fulfilled for good...and it is best for her that if she's gone ….gone to the other world...

Later he sat on the sofa chair relatively far of Ai... He decided not to check on her not even have a glimpse at her...

Later Shinichi met Ran he called her to his residence also Okiya Subaru/Akai Shuichi was in the premises as well he was leaving to America in a few days...

After an hour of discussion and stating the truth and all too Ran...  
He was back to her as he had left during that dreamland before shrinking...

Further he revealed the both that Haibara loves him...  
He revealed the truth about her shrinking as well...

Further he told them that he suggested Haibara to move on after transforming... also he had commented someone might be their for her as well

Saburu commented that he is ready since Shiho was in America for a certain time... also he is ready to give a chance in relationship with Shiho like he had tried with Akemi...

Shinichi understood his point also understood that if Haibara goes to a far place then she can easily get over him and all... also since Saburu is ready even after knowing that Haibara loves Shinichi...He thought to pair them up...

After discussing full story they decided to go for it...

Hakase's premises

Ding dong!

All the three walk to the living room

They woke up Ai who was sleeping for say about 2 Hours...

Ai weakly woke up and sat with discipline and gestured a smile to all the three guests...  
Hakase was surprised to see Ai still alive...but remained silent as in the morning...

Shinichi humbly started "Haibara like I suggested you in the morning to transform back and move on with your life..." he facially gave a friendliest gesture to her...

Ai replied in dim exhausting voice "Yeah what about it..."

Shinichi bit his lip for a while and continued "Like I also said someone will be their for you too... you know... Saburu-san is ready to give a chance with you..." again he smiled...so did Ran and Saburu...

Ai replied with previous condition but smiling "Oh...Chance...nice thing but... explain"

Shinichi further continued to conclude "Just that you can transform back and start a new life in America and you know both of you can go long slow and steady... you know I mean if you go to America then you can get over me easily...Also Saburu-san is giving a chance even after having the knowledge that you love me...so I can only suggest you that you can give a try for it too..." Again he smiled nicely...so did Ran and Saburu...

She smirked after processing his advices and all... further she smiled... and whispered nicely "Well Kudo-kun I allow you to take any decision on my life so you need not advice me... also I am grateful to Saburu-san's modesty, sincerity and all...well I am ready for whatever you suggest or order me...but can I embrace you one last time...for a moment at least if you, Mouri-san and Saburu-san don't mind...please..." She pleaded with a smiling face

Shinichi was relieved at her answer... further nods from the other two figures and his own will...made him take her for a nice hug...

Ai tightly held him for a while... further she detached her self when his hands were not so interested and she came to the ground..at the end she turned back and tried to walk towards the couch...she caught her head which was having a head strut...very severe indeed beyond one's imagination... she held it with her palm...eyes shutting down...

Everyone were observing her movements in confusion and fear...Then she collapsed before reaching the couch with a dying faint...then she took her long breath and gave a choke...

Hakase still stood at his position ever since the questioning of Ai started...even after she fainted he didn't have the courage to move...nor he wanted to do something even if its possible to Resuscitate her...he concluded her life was really fulfilled for good...and it is best for her that if she's gone ….gone to the other world...

Others where shocked...dazzled and scared...

Shinichi couldn't see her lying on the floor like a dead...he made his move towards her...and screamed to his maxima... "Hakase!...did she take some poison or something what is this..."

Hakase stood as dead...he whispered to his screaming query "no instead she sacrificed herself to create a L poison for you … a Poison to kill another Poison...She named it L as for Love...The bigger capsule you have now was C capsule say C for Conan...and the smaller the L capsule containing the L poison was developed by mixing her 1.7Liter of APTX blood with a Compound Chemical 'A' A for Ai...if you are still in any confusion...read the process how the cure was actually developed...and where the risk was exactly involved and on whose life in particular...who is greedy...well its a mystery for me...and most important supporting answer is that demanding for cure involved Risk for you...not by consuming it...but you wanted to take any risk so you can't question now...you took the risk by demanding the cure but her life was at stakes...and the reasons she did all this are very well inside her heart...ask her if she's still alive and if not then ask me...if you want to...or since the cures worked for you then just enjoy your life"

Everyone Panicked at the scene...

Still seriously confused about the horrifying scene and Hakase's brief speech about blood dialysis and all didn't give him any damn idea but he knew something tragic has occurred may be because of his wish and all but he was still unaware of the story...and Ai was struggling to die...Shinichi hastily and furiously commented "Hakase! her pulse... it's diminishing she isn't breathing...tell me what all did she do...why?..."

Hakase nods and narrates the flash back he had with Ai...

{

As soon as I studied the requirements for the developing permanent cure...the actual process the only possible way to achieve the cure...and all the historical facts and calculations of Ai's blood BMI and all...  
I quickly pressed my words furiously "Masaka you are not doing it...right..?"

She commented stylishly "What makes you think that I'll head back now...?...especially the efforts till now to utilize my blood will be all gone in vain...they will all become waste if I step back now... and I don't want it to be wasted...the accidental research really does points to the fact that I must correct all my sins! myself...don't stop me Hakase..."

I knew I can't control her my way... hence I remarked "Ahh..Shinichi-kun would never want any one to take suicidal risks so stop it now will you..."

She boldly replied "Eh...Hakase did you forget what all he claimed earlier...and my promise was not the one that I would break...besides he would have done anything for Mouri-san coz he loves her...so why wouldn't I be allowed to do anything for the one whom I love...I know in some way I'll be running away from fate...and if you think I am wrong then I can prove you from his own words he won't have a right to comment on my love tomorrow...just wait and watch Hakase...!"

I shed tears hearing her bold comments of certainty...  
I whispered again in dimmest voice ever in my whole life "Duishte...Ai-kun!"

She alarmed up at my reactions and face...she replied casually from point to point...explaining some phenomena "is a reason necessary Hakase...and if it is... then there isn't one that I can give...

"to start with his life was ruined by my poison... he had to be away from his true form and her destiny of life Mouri-san...

"next is that he accepted a murderer as a friend especially after having such a strong sense of justice he tried to understand a murderer...in fact he always supported me both on social and emotional way...he always calmed and comforted me...he protected me...

"protected the one responsible for destroying his life and all...he gave me a reason to live again...especially the quote that bought me to life again 'do not run away from fate' I can never forget that...

"After a torturing&painful life which I always had in the organization...he showed me that life is not as tough as we believe it to be...he always cheered me up positively...his debts on me are not at all payable...also debts of you...the detective boys... Mouri-san and many more to mention can never be paid by this poor soul... plus Mouri-san deserves him more than me... they were friends and soul mates from child hood...plus the tough life she had been through, waiting for Kudo is not the thing to be ignored... also its my fates fault for not having Kudo since the child hood...instead I was always tortured tormented beaten belted scared in the organization for not surrendering to do evil and injustice but my 3years of clam and pleasant life with Kudo is already something that truly filled my life... I know my life was more painful than what pain Mouri-san has been sustaining for 3 years...but I have Mouri-san debts on me still unpaid... and if I steal Kudo from her then I may never be able to face my own conscience...

"And the greatest of all the reasons is that I love him and I can do anything for his happiness...I can give any sacrifice required as I was already and honestly giving till now and I can take any risk ahead even when my chances of survival are 27% or less...I am ready to take that foolish of the risk...for his happiness...as he would have done for Mouri-san...all this because my love is not greedy...especially not that greedy that I cheat him by lying that no cure would be available and make him loose Mouri-san...also its a fact that he can't be with her as Conan and I can prove this from his own words... also if I die there's no one to sob a lot...I know you can't imagine loosing me so does Kudo and all others... but still all the things can become as it were before I came into your life's...

"Plus if you think of it...all the way...you can easily deduce that...may be this was the reason I somehow succeeded to finish the research of finding the cure...may be this was the reason I didn't die from Organization's hands and Kudo's frank efforts to protect me always were... to be eventually rewarded by me...what better reward it can be...other than returning what all I took away from him...though he never blamed me...but I am always guilty for the same...

"moreover my lamest excuse is that...I would be glad if my research work out and the hardship I've been through becomes recognizable at least a part of debts I owe him may be covered ne tou-san...

I mean Hakase...eh"  
At the end she displayed a face of poor soul but very rich in courage...ready to take all risks...

I cried at her honest and frank remarks...I cried like a child but she didn't allow me to sob a lot and go into depressions...she hugged me... I calmed...

Yeah I calmed as I understood her life ...her complicated weird life...I helped her in developing cure for you... I was sure I will be classified as a murderer by my own conscience but I was ready to face it in Ai-kun's way...

}

Hakase narrated it wisely...  
Shinichi stood speechless staring at Ai and the cure development process now and then...

The others at the scene held there nerves and breathes...

Later he and the others read the full truth behind the process to develop cure and her calculations... the amount of blood she used since the start to develop cures for him...now and then but for testing at first...and the most tragic of all is that the end cure itself was developed with her body's 50-60% of blood gone...and she was going...going to the other world happily and peacefully...though she was breathing hard to maintain heart and lungs optimum functioning...

The moment he understood her weird life...the instant he realized what was in her heart...recalling the negative thoughts he had about her and understanding what she actually implied by 'everything is fair in love and war'...recalling her promise...recalling her asking him to trust her for one last time...

He was frozen for a while observing Ai's condition...

[This was how a tragedy took place...

Hope one cried if he is not greedy I am sure he would have...]

But he started to act as a fool with some positive hope to save her...he took her the hospital...Hakase followed him...

He stated the doctor that she was kidnapped and a lot of blood was stolen by some cruel kidnappers... also that his and her's blood type clashes...so save her...take all of my blood... all of it...

Hakase was sure if she takes any donated blood her WBC's will start vanishing and she will be definitely gone... but he didn't interfered on the process...

The doctor started the blood transfusion with oxygen mask on Ai to ease her breath...

Slowly and gradually the blood was forced into Ai's body... say after 452ml of transfusion and while still in process...Ai's body started to expand gradually... a while later she turned back to a weak Shiho trying to accept death...but she was motivated for life by Shinichi's kiss on her forehead... that minor and gentle pain magnified on this transformation... she screamed in a dying accent but this was a recovery... the transfusion was halted as the equipment was disconnected... and after transformation the blood itself multiplied in quantity w.r.t her new size as it happened to Conan back there...

The doctors and other observing staff were frozen to death on the spot witnessing an impossible and unbelievable phenomena for them... Hakase briefly enlightened them about the whole case...

Hakase was in disbelief too but he held on his nerves... he shed heavenly tears...

Shinichi was glaring Shiho guiltily like a sinner and a culprit... he had never imagined this but was hoping for a miracle like a fool... or instead trying to punish self or commit suicide... it was not a risk because outcomes were uncertain to infinity... in simple terms he acted a fool...and won the jackpot

Not long after they all pretty much understood the phenomena...

Shiho analyzed her blood and reported that... the fresh medicine components which were still inside of Shinichi's blood helped in eliminating APTX traces in her blood ...yeah for permanent...

After a confronting type wise discussions everything calmed...

Shinichi understood who is more deserving... i.e he concluded that he is greedy if he deserves Shiho... but Shiho made him greedy by accepting him...

They ended together Happily...

Saburu and Ran were paired up for good...

How...

Yeah the Same suggestion...there's got to be someone for you...

End

Guys I provided an alternate ending to this...this was the happy one ….

give your feed backs...

Read and review...


End file.
